Body and Soul
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are planning out a case and to do so they need to bring out the Youko side of Kurama, and Hiei finds out a lot. Like Yoko Kurama has decided he wants Hiei as his. But what does regular Kurama want? HxY HxK
1. Steping Back

Alright, I figured I should probably make another, longer, H+K fic before people got mad LOL. SO HERE IT IS! I thought of the idea for this one a while back but never got around to writing it, oh well, ENJOY! ^^  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I don't own Hiei, or that steely Yoko Kurama! ^_^ All characters forever belong to the genius, Yoshihiro Togashi!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I slowly walked up to the door of my fighting partner, and possibly closest friend's, house. I hesitantly lifted my fist to knock; I had never been here before. It all seemed so . . . human.  
  
I brushed off whatever slight fear I had and knocked on the door, perhaps a little too vigorously as if to kick my fear in the back.  
  
In no time at all the door was opened and I was greeted by Kurama who was wearing a smile for me.  
  
I grunted and walked in, pushing him a little to do so.  
  
I had my back turned to him so I quickly scanned to make sure it was alright. I didn't exactly know what I expected it to be like, I never really hung out in human homes. I'd only been in a few for a very short period of time, and even less willingly.  
  
"Interesting . . ." I coldly heaved turning to look at Kurama again.  
  
"Hello Hiei, shall we go into the other room? I've laid out all our plans." He said to me still with a cheerful smile.  
  
I slowly followed him into the room, while walking I was greeted by picture after picture of Kurama, with every passing one he seemed to get a year older . . . funny.  
  
"Dose your 'mother' truly want to display you to the world like this?" I asked with a smirk as Kurama took a seat on his sofa.  
  
He laughed a bit, but didn't really respond.  
  
I looked over and saw what looked like a floor plan of the fortress Koenma had ordered us to break into and arrest or kill. In order to take a good look at it I sat next to Kurama.  
  
"So Hiei how are you?" He asked turning to look at me, who was directing all attention to the floor plan.  
  
"What's this here?" I asked pointing to something on it that looked like a trap.  
  
"Yes, it's a collapsing wall, we'll have to move fast there." He answered looking back over at the plan.  
  
"Very fast . . . I'm guessing I could barely even get past. I'm a lot faster than you are, how do you plan to get out without getting smashed into a Kuwabara-like looking creature?" I asked sarcastically with a serious edge.  
  
"That's precisely why I called you over here, I hoped you'd have an idea." He said looking a little worried.  
  
"Here's a plan: get faster! It's the only way we could get out without being decapitated by demon guards." I answered placing the floor plan back on the table.  
  
"I know . . . I'd say you should do this on your own but-" He started hesitantly.  
  
"But what?" I asked raising an eyebrow, surly I could handle such a meaningless job on my own.  
  
"No, it's just too risky. We don't know enough about our enemy. It would be much safer if I went along with you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Kurama said looking over at me with a caring smile.  
  
"I'm bound to die sometime fox." I grunted at him sarcastically.  
  
"Hiei, I'm serious. I am going with you." He told me firmly.  
  
"Fine, fine." I replied.  
  
He had a point, we didn't really know anything about the countless demons who resided with the fortress.  
  
We would have gotten a little more help if Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't already on a mission of their own, doing something related to escape demon murderers attack preschool children in their sleep. So it was just Kurama and me.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, do you suppose I'm any fast in my demon form?" Kurama asked me sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Any demon is faster than any human, except maybe Yusuke, only exception." I answered closing my eyes and folding my arms.  
  
"I'm not that slow Hiei . . ."  
  
"Not including you idiot." I grunted.  
  
"Well include me sometimes huh?" Kurama said jokingly.  
  
"Whatever. So, do you have any fruit of the previous life handy? We could test and find out." I said almost certain that he did have some.  
  
"Well yes I do but . . . you'll have to convince the Yoko side of me to do all this. In fact, we better do that tonight, he has to know the plans." Kurama said standing up and leaving the room.  
  
After he had left I looked over besides me to see a pillow and grunted to myself, "Far too human . . ."  
  
"Alright Hiei," He started entering the room again. "It should take affect any minute now."  
  
We both sat there wait until he finally began to change. His soft red hair became more like silver silk. His body got a little bigger, more tough and rugged. And of course the tail, ears, and claws, also those shifty yellow eyes, much more mysterious than his wide and kind emerald ones that he had as a human.  
  
"Perfect . . ." I uttered under my breath.  
  
I had become quit intimidated after finding myself in the presence of this legendary Youko. I had never really spoken with him . . . well this side of him. Although he and my partner shared the same soul and memories they were much too different to be called the same. And this demon was defiantly not as kind as his human part. He hadn't been tainted but those human emotions like Shuichi. He was a pure demon, the purest demon I knew of!  
  
"I know you are but what am I?" The Kitsune said to me seductively.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my seat. I had never been this close to him, this magnificent creature.  
  
As if I weren't already close enough he leaned in more towards me.  
  
I regained a hold over myself and told him seriously, "I need you to take a look at these plans, you have to figure out a way to get yourself out with be hit by the falling trap wall."  
  
"Is that why you called me out? Alright then . . ." He said picking up the plans and looking them over carefully. "Childs play." He uttered setting the paper down and turning back to me.  
  
"You have something already?" I asked in shock.  
  
"We'll just go out the way we come in, through the front." He said smirking at me with a alluring passion in his eyes.  
  
"But what about all the-"  
  
"Nothing I few slashes of your sword and swipes of my claws can't take care of." He interrupted.  
  
"Do you really think-"  
  
"Hiei, I know about these things a lot better than you do, trust me on it." He butted in again moving up his hand and playfully moving his fingers across my chin.  
  
What was this guy up to?  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him harshly after he slipped his hand down my neck and gently rested it on my chest.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered with a question of his own.  
  
I really didn't KNOW what he was doing. But whatever it was it made me rather nervous. "Hiei, I've always liked you . . . but sadly I've only gotten to glance upon you across the crowd . . . finally I have you alone."  
  
My eyes went wide and my heart started to pound. So that's what he was doing.  
  
"Don't even . . ." I started finding myself unable to finish for he had pierced my shirt, and my skin, with his claws and forcefully pushed me down on my back.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't want me. Don't tell me that you haven't always wondered what I'm like . . . or what I'm about to have with you." He said with a devilish smile as he pulled me up to him, by the claws that were digging even deeper into my chest, and kissed me with fierceness I'd never experienced.  
  
The fox got what he wanted and what he wanted was me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Well please tell me what you thought of the first chapter. ^_^ Reviews always get me writing more! The more reviews the better it will probably be! ^^- LOL 


	2. Giving In

Here is chapter 2. I was listening to Dark Side Stories almost the whole time I was writing this chapter. LOL (Almost know the words to it)  
  
I decided to up the rating, not too bad though. LOL  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
He slowly pulled his claws out of my chest and used his blood-covered fingers along with his others to slowly tear at my shirt.  
  
Yoko then pulled his lips off of mine and gazed at me with a naughty joy.  
  
"Hiei, you can't say you don't want me . . ." He said devilishly as he moved his hand to trace the left side of my body. "Hiei, if you want me, just say so."  
  
Of course I did! Who in their right mind wouldn't?  
  
Instead of saying something I reached up and kissed him hesitantly.  
  
"My, my," He started with a smirk. "I didn't know the ruthless Hiei could be so tender . . . let's just find out how tender." He finished quickly licking my lips and then his own.  
  
His attitude made me a little angry, but I really liked this kind of anger. It filled me with energy . . . was this what he was trying to do?  
  
"Hey Yoko, do you really think you can just do this so easily?" I said hesitating what I really wanted.  
  
"Yes I do. I know what you want. I can read people, especially people I really like, very well." He told me still with that suggestive tone is his voice.  
  
I quickly and nervously looked down to see my shirt had been torn almost completely off. It was in bits all over the floor and sofa. Also I saw a cut where his claws had been, it wasn't bleeding all that much but it still hurt just a little. It was really a strange wound, it would most likely scar, and that scared the hell out of me. Knowing that I might have this scar, forever marked, and claimed, by him, it made me feel trapped.  
  
"You're a very strange Youko . . . no one in their right mind would want me." I said trying to brush away my nervousness as I looked at him in the eye, it all returned doubled.  
  
"Hiei," He said as though he enjoyed saying my name a lot. "I know why I like you, it's because no one has ever had you before . . . and as long as I can stop them they never will. When you think about it, you're perfect for me, you'll put up a fight no matter how much you want to take me . . ."  
  
"You're insane." I snapped at him turning my head away and closing my eyes, his image still etched in my mind.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, I already know you like me, and you know I like you. And yet you'll still talk back to me and refuse to give in, and you'll do it every time. I like a lover with a sense of pride." He told me grabbing my chin with his slender fingers and moving my head up to his.  
  
I opened my eyes to see his, staring warmly at me.  
  
Oh Kurama why weren't you faster in human form.  
  
I snapped out of my trance-like state and pushed the Kitsune away from me and quickly stood up.  
  
"You can't just decide that I'm yours! I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled at him backing away.  
  
"Hiei don't play games my time here is short, and I'm afraid my human self will never be man enough to finish what I start." He said standing up and walking towards me.  
  
I back away a little and thought about where to go, I didn't know this house well at all.  
  
I glanced to my side and saw a staircase, as stupid an idea as it was I quickly ran for it, followed closely by Yoko, a little too closely if you ask me. He soon made it to my side and put his hands around my waist. He then slowly pulled me up onto him who was leaning his back on the wall and kissed me passionately.  
  
I know I could have easily gotten away, but instead I kissed back and put my hands on his shoulders.  
  
When we were done he slid his tongue along his lips and then pushed me off of him and into stairs railing.  
  
"Stupid fox . . ." I grunted at him as I moved up a little and walked up the rest of the stairs.  
  
He followed, reached out and grabbed my arm. I jerked it away and he let out a soft laugh.  
  
"This only makes me want you more Hiei, if you give in I'll love you and if you fight back I'll love you more. Things come much too easy for me, which is why I like you." He said devilishly as he reached his arms around my neck and hung them resting on my chest.  
  
"Cut it out I'm serious!" I lied to him, what I was really doing was giving him exactly what he wanted.  
  
I jerked away again and soon found that we wandered into Kurama's room.  
  
As soon as he was far enough in he closed the door.  
  
It was dark, and I really couldn't see him or anything at all.  
  
I felt around until I found what I knew to be Kurama's bed and sat down. I was going to rest my back against those . . . pillows . . . but instead felt the hand of Yoko rubbing up and down my back.  
  
"There you are." He said moving in front of me close enough to see.  
  
My eyes soon go more used to the dark and I could make him out perfectly, although dark.  
  
Maybe because it was so dark I didn't think, but whatever the reason I moved my hands around him and slowly started to take off his shirt.  
  
While doing so, I noticed he was amazingly fit.  
  
"Perfect . . ." I moaned again as he moved on me and started to kiss along down my neck.  
  
He let out a slight laugh which tickled the soft hairs on the back of my neck.  
  
"Hiei, so, are you finally giving in?" He asked emphasizing my name again as though he liked it.  
  
"Never." I grunted letting him kiss me further along down to my chest without struggle.  
  
Soon he lifted his head upwards and lied himself on me. Yoko then laid a perfect kiss on my lips and removed what was left of my shirt.  
  
I rested my hands beside me and laid limp for most of the clothing removal, until I pulled my lips away from his finally and started gasping for air.  
  
He smiled at me, reached around my back and pulled me closer to him. After a moment I did the same.  
  
It was still very dark. I could barely make out his face anymore. Having my eyes closed didn't help much with that either.  
  
He started to move against me. I clutched onto his shoulders and moved my head up and kissed him quickly, softly, and almost lovingly.  
  
The Youko let out a covered laugh and rolled over pulling me on top of him. A few seconds later I felt a soft blanket hit my back and I completely relaxed myself on him. He put his arms around me and started to rub my back, and as if to keep me from getting too comfortable every once in a while he'd scratch me.  
  
We stayed like that for a few minutes until I was thrown onto my back and found myself once again underneath the great Yoko Kurama.  
  
Again that smile came across his face and leaned down to kiss me again, even better than the first.  
  
I found myself completely giving into him, and I really didn't mind.  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
I awoke to find I had slept besides the fox all night. My head rested on his bare chest, arms gently wrapped around him, one of my hands on his shoulder the other placed in his beautiful red hair . . .  
  
RED HAIR!?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: I'm mean, leaving it there . . . LOL ^^ Please review if you wanna find out what happens! 


	3. That was Stupid

Sorry that took a second, but here it is! Chapter 3! I might have thought up a plot . . . well anyway we'll see. LOL Enjoy!  
  
I still don't own that Yoko Kurama *drools*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kurama, I had nearly forgotten. If he found out about this he would feel so bad. He would think it was all his fault and we could never really be around each other without feeling rather strange.  
  
I had to somehow sneak away without waking him up.  
  
I slowly took my arms off of him and slowly pushed myself up and off of him. I moved over besides him and stood up.  
  
After I was halfway dressed, still lacking my shirt, which had been ripped to shreds, I started for the door. I had to pick up the fabric once known as my shirt off of the other room and leave before Kurama discovered me.  
  
A third of the way down the stairs I glanced down at my chest and once again saw that wound. It was a little messy but I was almost certain it would scar. Damn it.  
  
After I gathered up my shirt's remains I walked into the kitchen, searched around until I found the trash can and threw them in there. While I was in there I turned on the cold water and cleaned my cut.  
  
After cleaning it I began to feel nervous.  
  
"What a stupid fox . . ." I uttered looking at it to see it was in the form of a 'Y'.  
  
"Hiei, you're still here I see."  
  
I quickly spun around, holding the piece of cloth I used to clean my wound over it, to see Kurama standing at the kitchen door, wearing a pair of his normal clothes.  
  
"Well . . . Yoko fell asleep and I just thought I better stay here and explain that to you when you woke up." I said walking closer to him, still covering my mark.  
  
"He went to sleep?! That's odd, usually he'd want to make the most of his time." Kurama started looking a little nervous. "What did he, I, do?"  
  
"Nothing. We discussed the plans and then get got tired, so he went to sleep in your room." I answered closing my eyes and attempting to walk passed him through the door but he stopped me with his hand.  
  
I glanced at it to see he was holding a little piece of my shirt in his hand. Oh crap, some was in his room.  
  
He reached up and grabbed my hand to move it away and saw my little 'Y' shaped scar.  
  
"Oh god Hiei . . . I'm so sorry . . ." He sighed dropping his head in his palm and shaking it.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would make you feel bad." I said to him in my rare, understanding voice that I only used when I really meant it.  
  
He and I slowly walked over into the other room. He sat down and I stood over by the end of the sofa, next to where he sat.  
  
"Hiei, did I force you?" He asked clenching his fist and tearing up.  
  
"Sort of . . ." I answered him hesitantly.  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable, pause, until he started to cry.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Hiei . . ." He said with tears falling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin onto his shirt.  
  
"It's okay Kurama . . . we're still friends." I said to him feeling a little bad myself.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have said we were friends . . . I never did before.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes still watery and crying, he looked as though he was really and truly horrified about it, but maybe happy that I called him a friend. And the still part because it meant we always have been.  
  
"Hiei . . ." He said painfully as he reached up and hugged me.  
  
I was taken completely by surprise. But I didn't push him away, I learned he was a little too fragile.  
  
"Kurama, don't feel bad. Even though you two share the same soul, your personalities are much too different to be called the same." I said as he let go of me and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"No Hiei, that's the problem. I am exactly like him; I just have self control and compassion." He told me turning his back.  
  
Self control? What did he mean by that? And . . . compassion.  
  
"I think I should go." I said starting to walk.  
  
"No Hiei, I don't want to just forget it like it never happened. You and I slept together and we should make sure that it won't affect our friendship . . ." He said reaching up and grabbing my arm.  
  
I jerked away, nodded, and sat over by him on the sofa.  
  
"Hiei . . . did I force you?" He asked me firmly.  
  
"Not entirely." I replied feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"I see . . . so do you- . . . well . . ." He stammered looking embarrassed as well.  
  
"Love him?" I asked turning to look at him, who was doing the same.  
  
"Yes." He sighed moving his eyes away to look at the floor.  
  
". . . . . . I don't know." I answered bowing my head down and closing my eyes. "It's not like I would know anyhow."  
  
"Hiei-" Kurama started jerking his head over to look at me. I turned up and looked at him. His eyes were still tear filled and he was blushing. He leaned towards me, our lips getting ever close to each other. I started to get nervous until he stopped and backed away. "I don't want to kiss you . . . well, I mean I don't want to kiss you unless it's wanted by both sides. I'm different now . . . I have self control . . . and I care about your feelings."  
  
"Kurama you?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Yes Hiei . . . I hoped something like this would never happen . . . I care about you . . . I don't want you hurt." I could tell he wanted deeply to touch me, but he didn't. He was very different than Yoko.  
  
My heart and mind were overwhelmed with new thoughts and feelings. Everything was happening so fast, and it was all foreign to me. I didn't know the first thing about love! How was I supposed to respond to it? Especially when it came from someone I'd known for a long time and grown close to.  
  
With one strong gush of confusing feelings I reached over for Kurama and pulled him into a hard, passionate, and long kiss.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Sorry about the crappy chapter ending again LOL Please review! 


	4. Oh Yeah

No unwanted chit chat here's the fic!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Don't own it . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
He moved his hand up to touch my cheek and gently pushed me away with his other.  
  
"Hiei, don't feel you have to feel the same way. If you don't I'll understand. You don't have to feel sorry for me . . ." Kurama said turning his head away.  
  
"Kurama, I don't feel sorry for anyone, you should know this." I told him with that rough tone of mine.  
  
"It's just that something doesn't seem right about it. I don't want to do anything with you unless you're sure." He said with a soft smile that seemed a little forced.  
  
"I don't understand." I said emotionlessly as I then realized we were sitting awfully close together. Not only that, I had somewhat pushed him over a little. His leg was rested over my own and laid across my lap, his other up behind my back.  
  
I turned to look him in the eye and saw he looked a little different from normal.  
  
"Hiei . . . what are we going to do about me?" Kurama asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
"Kurama . . . are you okay?" I grunted at him firmly.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I think my Youko side is getting the better of me. It can greatly affect my judgment. Youkos aren't known for their good judgment, Hiei." He said putting that extra something on my name to make it stand out more.  
  
"Kurama after last night I don't even think you could-" I started but was cut short by Kurama's hand reaching up and sliding across my shoulder on to my chest.  
  
"Hiei . . . do forgive me." He said in the Yoko Kurama way as he pulled me down with his legs and hand to lye on his chest.  
  
"Stop it Kurama. We don't have time for playing around!" I snapped at him as he flipped me over and starred at me.  
  
"Hiei . . . I'm not playing around . . ." He started but then softened and got a scared look in his eye. "DAMN!" Kurama cried out as he threw me away and grabbed his head.  
  
"Kurama, maybe the problem is that Yoko wants to come out too much. He is all of you and you are none of him. He has more control. Maybe if you let him out again I can talk him into behaving. Besides I'll have to face him sometime. We still have to finish that case." I said feeling my stomach sink. Sure I was nervous . . .  
  
"I can't . . . I don't want to hurt you." He said tearing up again.  
  
"He won't hurt me okay! Anything he does I will have brought on myself!" I said to him loudly as I stood up.  
  
"But Hiei . . ." Kurama said taking a step closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. The tears falling from his eyes fell silently and dropped to my chest, running right over my scar. "I love you . . . and I don't want to have you like that."  
  
My heart started to pound. Why didn't I know what to do? With Yoko it was easy: just give him what he wants. But I didn't know what Kurama wanted. I didn't know how to love him!  
  
He hugged me tighter and rested his head down on my shoulder. I didn't want to just stand there. So I put my arm around him firmly and started to rub his back.  
  
Only for Kurama . . . if he were someone else I'd never of allowed him to do such things. To hug me! Hell, I'd of been long gone by now! I didn't like it but he was my friend . . . and I had a strange feeling that told me he was more. (I'm not sure if I liked that either)  
  
"Kurama . . . please, I want to work things out with you . . . I want . . ." I started but then decided not to finish. Instead I put my other arm around him and held him tightly and possessively.  
  
He shook his head lift to right and I could feel his fine red hair brushed against my cheek.  
  
I decided to sit down, but I still wanted to hold Kurama so I moved my hand down to the backside of his knees, turned them to the side and sat down holding him in my arms and sitting him in my lap.  
  
"Hiei . . . are you sure you're okay with what I did?" He asked looking up at me.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Alright, I'll let him out . . . just be careful and firm with him . . . with me." He said standing up and walking away to change. ((Into Yoko form not his clothes or anything . . . 'yes Hiei let me slip into something more comfortable. Then you can show me what that Youko did!' no . . .))  
  
Kurama soon returned and sat down besides me. I felt nervous and probably started to shake. But then I felt Kurama's hand grasp gently onto mine and he held it reassuringly.  
  
After a minute or two, his transformation started and the more . . . fox- like side of my partner came along again, still with the suggestive smirk he left me with.  
  
I tried to jerk my hand out of his but he had too tight a hold on it.  
  
"Look Yoko your not here for your own pleasure! I need you to tell me whatever it is you want so you can stop bugging Kurama!" I told him being firm like Kurama had told me to be.  
  
"Hiei we went through this . . . I want you." He said lifting my hand up to his mouth and nibbling on my finger.  
  
"I still think you're insane." I grunted at him not even trying to pull my hand away.  
  
Although I was convinced this fox was crazy . . . I was still very attracted to him.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei. I'm not going to have sex with you." He started letting go of my hand. "You must think that's all I do . . ."  
  
"Hn . . . that, stealing, and killing." I answered quickly and surly.  
  
"Oh Hiei . . . do you think I'm incapable of feelings?" He asked with a new smirk on.  
  
"No . . . I don't really think that." I said to him folding my arms and feeling my face get a little hot.  
  
"Hm . . . Hiei, you're blushing." He said quickly reaching his hand around to my far shoulder and pulling me to face him.  
  
"What of it?" I snapped at him moving my eyes away.  
  
"My human side told you not to let me do anything didn't he. And you love him . . ." He said as my arms unlocked and he pushed me down on my back.  
  
Again in a place I felt very weak in . . . under the great Yoko.  
  
" . . ." I couldn't think of what to say. He could be right . . . but I wouldn't let him know if he was.  
  
"Hiei . . . you don't fall in love with a personality . . ." He started resting his body on mine. "And you don't fall in love with a body . . ." He continued moving his fingers along my chest. "You fall in love with a soul Hiei. If you love my human soul, you love me."  
  
Holy shit he was right . . .  
  
He waited and saw the look on my face. He could it see. He could see my feelings written as clearly as newsprint . . . I loved him . . . I loved Kurama.  
  
"Now Hiei . . . I don't get very much time on the outside. You will stay with me during this short visit. You're the only one I like anyhow." He told me using his fingers to trace my lips.  
  
Whenever I was with him I seemed to lose all control. He had absolute power . . . and I liked it. I didn't always like to be the strong one, I needed someone above me.  
  
He moved his fingers out and grabbed my chin. Yoko then slowly moved his head down and took my lips with his.  
  
I leaned up into it and was about to move my arm around him when I heard Kurama's front door opening.  
  
Oh yeah he had a mother.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Sorry if that chapter was a little confusing. X.x Anyway please review! 


	5. Run Away!

Ah yes chapter 5. How many chapters shall there be? Don't worry there'll be plenty. LOL  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yoko quickly pulled his lips off mine and flattened himself on me so we were shielded by the back of the sofa.  
  
"Shuichi?" I heard his mother call from over by the door.  
  
I looked up at the fox, expecting to see him just a little scared, but he looked more like he wanted revenge on that woman for bursting in on his fun.  
  
In a way it made sense. Shiori didn't know who we were! Shouldn't she be a lot more afraid of us? Of course questions would arise . . . the best thing for us to do would be to run for it.  
  
Yoko put his finger up to his lips and silently shhhed me as he leaned up and over on to the floor.  
  
I quickly followed making sure not to make a sound. The both of us then crawled as fast and quietly as we could into the kitchen. Luckily we hadn't been spotted by Kurama's mother yet who was most likely in the other room looking for her son.  
  
"SHUICHI!" I heard her call again.  
  
I could tell she was in the room we had just been in. She was going to be so worried when she found her son was nowhere to be found. Of course I didn't care in the slightest. Because being with Yoko made me feel better about it because as far as I was concerned, at this moment, 'Shuichi' didn't even exist.  
  
I almost felt the urge to laugh when I heard the pain in her voice. I could tell he did too.  
  
The both of us softly walked out the kitchen door and outside. And, of course, we started to run. To where? I didn't know I just followed.  
  
Yoko looking the way he does would be spotted instantly if we didn't find somewhere to hide soon.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked running besides him.  
  
"Well I was thinking; why not just get that case done while I'm here?" He said turning a corner.  
  
"We can't run that far . . ." I told him mockingly.  
  
"At least we can be on our way." He snapped back at as he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Now what?" I asked stopped next to him.  
  
"This place will do nicely." He said walking into a dark ally.  
  
" . . . Yep, you are a strange one." I muttered following.  
  
We slowly walked through its twisting dark mazes until we came upon a small building.  
  
"This is where we'll stay until night, when I can move more freely." Yoko said to me walking in.  
  
"How'd you know it was here?" I asked taking a step in.  
  
"My human side went a on a little stealing splurge a while back, this is where he stashed what he got."  
  
"HE DID!?" I asked in shock. Kurama? Stealing? It seemed so unlike him . . .  
  
"Well he had a little help from me of course." Yoko answered with a laugh as he took a seat on a soft looking rug and started to rub the spot next to him. "Sit down." He told me.  
  
I grunted and walked over to sit besides him . . . hmm . . . was soft.  
  
"So Hiei . . . do you love me?" He asked leaning over to look at me.  
  
"Why, would it matter to you whether or not I did?" I asked him turning my head away.  
  
"Yes." He told me. That would earn him one of my looks. "Hiei, everyone my human side works with or spends time with are all heroes with good intensions . . . naive and immature when it comes to life. But not you Hiei . . . you're different. Even though you fight on the right side you do it with your own beliefs in hand. And because of that I understand you best. You know more about me and my human side than anyone."  
  
"I never thought of that . . ." I said back at him in an almost curious tone. "But I still think you're insane."  
  
He let of soft laugh and put his arm around me strongly.  
  
"I love you Hiei . . ." He said in a very serious tone as he clutched my shoulder with his hand.  
  
That was the second time I'd heard that today . . . oh great.  
  
"So are you going soft Yoko?" I asked him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh Hiei don't think you can avoid giving me a response that easily." He said sliding his hand from my shoulder to under my arm and pulled me down firmly to lye on his lap where he began to stroke my head. "So, do you love me? You never answer . . ."  
  
"I don't know." I snapped at him putting on a scowl.  
  
"You're so cute when you're lying." Yoko said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged my upper body to his chest.  
  
He then bent over and kissed my cheek slowly. I felt his tongue gently slide along my skin and I relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Crazy Youko . . ." I grunted up at him softly.  
  
"Hey Hiei . . .?" He started sitting me up, still in his lap.  
  
"What?" I replied quickly.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" He asked me with a smirk.  
  
"Depends on what it is." I told him with a smirk of my own.  
  
"When I change back . . . tell my other side to make sure and change back soon. I want to be with you Hiei . . ."  
  
"Fine." I answered without hesitating.  
  
"Good." He said with a soft, knowing, smile on his face.  
  
"See you are going soft." I snapped turning my glance up at him.  
  
"Shut up Hiei or I'll force you into bed with me again!" He yelled at me sarcastically as he pushed me over to lye on the floor on my stomach.  
  
"Is that a threat?" I asked him with a laugh as he crawled and hovered over me.  
  
"Oh? So you want me to?" Yoko asked bending his head down and kissing my cheek.  
  
"I didn't say that did I!" I snapped back at him.  
  
"But you didn't say you didn't want me to. So unless you say to me, Yoko, I don't want to have sex with you, I'll take it as a yes." He said resting his body on mine.  
  
"Stop joking around!" I yelled at him attempting to move up but couldn't with him on me.  
  
"Alright that's a yes!" He declared turning me over and quickly throwing off his top.  
  
"Idiot fox . . ." I sighed at him as I lifted my head up and kissed his lips gently and lovingly.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: LOL Anyway please review! 


	6. Aww

CHAPTER 6! YAY! Already . . . wow . . . I hope I'm updating fast enough for everyone. ^_^-  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
. . . I don't own it alright?  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
We didn't end up doing anything. Mostly Yoko just tore off my pants and teased me a lot.  
  
The thing that really pissed me off though was the fact that he ripped them to shreds too! So I was just sitting around in nothing but a pair of underwear waiting for the fox to get back with another pair of something for me to wear.  
  
Finally he came back holding something black, good.  
  
"You have to stop tearing things up. Especially when it's MY clothes!" I yelled at him with a scowl.  
  
"Don't be stupid Hiei you like it when I'm rough." He said standing in front me (I was sitting on the rug in nothing but my underwear remember.) and staring down.  
  
"Just give me the god damn clothes Yoko." I demanded folding my arms.  
  
"I don't know . . . I like you like this, a lot more . . . visible." He said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Just give me them!!" I yelled.  
  
"Not until you tell me whether or not you love me!" He said narrowing his eyes. "Tell me or you losing those too." He added pointing at my underwear.  
  
"You . . . are . . . a lunatic." I sighed at him shaking my head.  
  
"Okay Hiei!" He said energetically as he quickly tossed the clothes aside, ducked down and put his hands around my waist.  
  
"FINE DAMNIT I LOVE YOU!!!" I yelled right in his face. A long pause followed and we both got the same stunned look on our faces. Neither one of us expected for me to actually say it, perhaps because I was cold enough already . . . or maybe I meant it too, I did love the Youko . . . I did . . . "I love you . . ." I repeated softer.  
  
He pulled me gently towards him and kissed my lips softly with his. I kissed him back with the same gentleness and love he did.  
  
It seemed to last forever. The moment magnified by our love. It was so strange . . . it was for the both of us . . . but the two of us liked it.  
  
"Maybe you've grown a little soft too Hiei . . ." Yoko said to me kindly nuzzling my nose with his. His arms were then gently placed around my neck, one leg wrapped around me and the other by my side.  
  
Just hearing his voice so softly . . . reminded me so much of Kurama's. But it was different somehow . . . because it was new.  
  
"Maybe I have . . ." I gently sighed kissing him again.  
  
When I pulled away I found it such a comfort, him being so close. I liked being with him because we were so much alike. We could understand one another. And that's why I loved him.  
  
"Hiei . . . my time has grown short." He told me letting me go and standing up, turning his back to me and looking down.  
  
"Don't worry Yoko. I'll do as you asked." I told him reassuringly as I put on the pants and shirt he had thrown to the floor.  
  
"Good." He grunted over turning to me. "Make it very soon?"  
  
The look on his face, it was so innocent looking. It was down right wrong I can tell you that but- . . .  
  
"I can't say no." I told him grunting a laugh.  
  
He gave me a smirkish smile and I returned the same.  
  
And with that he began to change back into his human form.  
  
I found myself feeling a little disappointed. Probably like Yoko had felt when Shiori came home. But Kurama wasn't an interruption . . . was he?  
  
"H-Hiei . . . where are we?" He asked looking around. "Oh- . . . I know this place . . ." He answered himself with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I can't believe you'd actually steal again." I said coldly shaking my head.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked looking over at me.  
  
It had recently grown dark and the only light in the room was the bright moon coming through the window. Kurama was turned to it and looking right at me from the side. The moonlight lit him up as if he were some kind of god. But it also seemed to fit him well . . . almost as though it were showing his soul. One half beautiful and light . . . the other dark and shrouded in mystery, I loved them both.  
  
"Yoko told me."  
  
"Oh . . . why are we here?" He asked looking a little embarrassed as he walked past me and sat down.  
  
"Well . . . your 'mother' got back so we had to run for it. We ended up here." I told Kurama sitting down besides him.  
  
"My mother will be so worried . . ." Kurama said sadly looking down.  
  
I lifted my hand and put it on his back. He quickly jerked over to look at me and I gave him a safe look.  
  
"Why don't you just get some rest . . ." I told him tilting my head towards the sofa behind us. "We'll work something out . . ."  
  
"Thank you Hiei . . ." He said standing up, in doing so my hand traveled down his back and ended up around his upper thigh, so I quickly pulled it away.  
  
"Hn." I grunted as he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
I knew he fell asleep right away . . . he had far too much on his mind and needed to escape from it all somehow.  
  
I stood up and just stared at him for the longest time, he was so beautiful lying there in the white light. His hair perfectly lying across his neck and back, the look on his face a little stressed but happy, all the while the only thing going through my mine was that he was mine.  
  
I took a step closer and reached my hand out, I though about putting it on his shoulder and kissing him . . . but that wasn't what he wanted from me. But what DID he want? Was it just for me to love him? . . . If so then he had a reason to be happy.  
  
Because I did love him too . . . Kurama's soul . . . it was the dearest thing to me, I never wanted it to leave. I would follow him wherever he went, whatever he did, I would be with him always ready to give him a kiss, an insult, a helping hand, a simple 'I love you' . . . anything! Because I loved him . . . and because he loved me too.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: . . . YAY! Please review! ^^- Remember that whole case it still ahead! 


	7. Again?

How many chapters will there be? Umm . . . probably a lot more than I planed on in the first place I can tell you that much. LOL  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Yoko Kurama-san!! *.* . . . Oh . . . damn I thought I owned him for a second . . .  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I stood still staring at Kurama's gentle, human side.  
  
Unlike the great Yoko he was innocent, untouched. It was a strange thing. I simply could not think of them as the same being! Perhaps I was being a little too superficial about it. It was just their bodies that were different, not their soul.  
  
Right?  
  
But it only seemed logical that a soul would change over time. Isn't it that a soul grows as you live? It holds more within it after you experience more feelings. If as Kurama, that soul had changed . . . are they still the same?  
  
I didn't know. And I didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Hiei . . ." I heard Kurama moan under his breath while still lost in his sleep.  
  
Something inside told me not to, but something else told me it was right. Although anyone smart would clearly have known it wasn't.  
  
I walked over to Kurama and started to trace the side of his face softly with my fingers. His eyes slowly opened and he quickly looked over at me a mixture of worry, accusing, and lust.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry. But I just couldn't hold back anymore." I told him pulling his head towards mine and planting a vigorous kiss on his lips.  
  
His mouth had been opened, ready to say something but of course he couldn't now, so I figured why not and slipped my tongue in to explore and entangle with his.  
  
His hand had quickly shifted to rest on my shoulder and was now starting to shake. Why was he so afraid? It's not like he hadn't done this before. But what if he really had changed and he was not the same anymore.  
  
I started to feel a little guilty about it then. Almost like I was cheating on Yoko, but he had said himself they were the same. So I brushed it off and continued to kiss Kurama passionately.  
  
Kurama's hand soon stopped it's shaking and I felt him start to kiss me back. So I finally pulled away and looked at him.  
  
It seemed as though he wanted it too, but he didn't want to be like Yoko. But why I wondered? Was there maybe something Yoko had done in the past that maybe he wanted to forget and over write?  
  
"Hiei . . . if you want to . . . it's all right with me." Kurama told me softly as he reached up and kissed my chin.  
  
I blinked slowly, lost in the moment.  
  
Kurama put his arms around me and gently pulled me towards him, signaling for me to move on top of him, so I did. I reached my hands forward and started to take off his shirt, he helped me along a bit.  
  
After both of our shirts had been removed, he moved his hands across my chest and then turned to look at me softly.  
  
"Kurama . . . don't deny yourself." I said in an almost Yoko way.  
  
"Hiei . . . what's gotten into you?" He asked up at me as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled my chest to his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" I snapped at him pulling away.  
  
"Oh . . . no Hiei it's nothing bad. You're just not exactly like you were before around me . . . as to say you're not as shy with me as you were last time."  
  
"Maybe I've grown since then Kurama." I said wrapping my arms around his upper back and pulling his head to my chest again.  
  
"Hiei . . . your heart is pounding . . . I can feel it." Kurama whispered to me as he started to take off my pants.  
  
I moved my hand lower and slid it down his chest until it met with his heart.  
  
"So is yours . . ." I replied to him as he finished and began to work on his own.  
  
"Hiei, I'm so nervous for some reason . . . and because of that I feel excited. Our hearts are beating faster and faster." He whispered heavily. "Hiei, with every heart beat . . . my love for you grows." He finished moving himself up to meet with me at eye level.  
  
I reached down and stopped my lips so they rest only a little on his and swiftly said before kissing him completely, "I- I want to stay with you . . . forever."  
  
After the last of our clothing was gone Kurama pulled the blanket he'd been using over the two of us and softly kissed my forehead.  
  
I winced in pain a little at the pressure applied to my third eye but somehow, the small amount of pain made me want him more. Almost like it was with Yoko, I didn't always want to be in control of things . . . but . . . this time I did.  
  
I pulled my head away from Kurama and smirked down on him. He reached his arms out around me and pulled his body against mine.  
  
"Hiei . . . anything you want from me you can have."  
  
"Don't worry Kurama . . . I don't want much right now." I answered with a slight laugh as I started to move against him.  
  
He let out a slight chuckle and then whispered to me, "Is there anything else you want Hiei? It doesn't matter what . . . if I can, I will give it to you."  
  
He started to kiss along my neck and I his. I could feel his lips moving into a smile and I lifted myself up to look at him and answered greedily with a fair amount of lust in my voice, "Yoko."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Perhaps that was a little stupid of Hiei . . . but don't worry Kurama did say ANYTHING right? RIGHT!? Please review!! 


	8. From the moment I wake up

Chapter 8 here for you! Actually I think this story is winding down a little. I have the end planned out so I'll be like I always am and finish. LOL  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
No own.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Wh-what?" Kurama said in question as he gave me a worried look.  
  
" . . . Yoko . . ." I repeated surprised at myself.  
  
We stopped all action and I just laid there in his arms the both of us starring at each other trying to figure out exactly what I meant.  
  
"Hiei . . . would you rather be doing this with my other side?" Kurama asked looking away.  
  
"No . . . I want you." I told him softly putting my hand on his cheek.  
  
" . . . Remember if we're going to do something . . . it has to be wanted by both sides. You and I . . . please Hiei, be sure of it." He said to me gently rolling me off of him, getting up and starting to put his clothes back on.  
  
I laid there on my side half covered by his blanket just starring at him. Perhaps it was for the better . . . but it hurt so bad it just couldn't be!!  
  
What did he want from me!?  
  
"Kurama, what exactly do you want me to do? How do I prove to you that I DO love you!!!?" I yelled sitting up.  
  
He stopped in tracks, already dressed. A strange look came over his face and he turned slightly to look at me, a loving smile on his lips.  
  
"That's all Hiei . . ." He said lightly taking a step forwards and sitting himself besides me.  
  
"That's all what?" I sighed sadly giving him a confused and saddened look.  
  
"Hiei . . . I don't want favors from you or sex . . . I want your love . . . and I want you to be there for me to love. It isn't so much I want you to love me Hiei . . . I want you to be there . . . for me to *love*." Kurama said as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Don't start crying again Kurama . . . what makes you think that I'll ever leave you?" I asked him putting my arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei . . . you do leave me . . . or rather I do . . . when I become Yoko I don't really exist anymore . . . and because of that I am not able tot love you." He told me barring his head in my chest. I felt his warm tears fall down my chest and then he quickly pulled away. "And- . . . and every time I see that scar I'm reminded about that!!"  
  
"Kurama . . . it's okay. No matter what you do exist. I didn't think that earlier . . . but now I know it's true." I started reaching for Kurama and lying him down in my lap where I began to stroke the back of his neck. "You are you, your own person. Yoko and you only share most of the same soul . . . you're different now. Little things . . . but those little things are what makes you who you are. And I love you as you are."  
  
Perhaps Yoko had been wrong all along about them being the same . . . but I knew one thing. I did love them both . . .  
  
"Hiei . . . but what about my other self?" Kurama asked looking up at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I won't lie . . . I love him. But you have to know that I love you too Kurama . . . when you're not here you are within him . . . and when he's not here he is within you. Don't worry Kurama . . . even when it's him with me . . . you'll always be there, you'll always exist." I assured Kurama bending over and nuzzling his neck softly with my nose.  
  
"Hiei . . . I know why he likes you so much . . . and it would be mean of me to keep you two apart I know . . ." He sighed reaching his hand up and around the back of my neck.  
  
I switch and began to slowly lick along down his neck and he made himself comfortable in my lap gently playing with the hairs on my neck.  
  
I stopped, put my arms around him and pulled him with me to the wall. Slowly I sat him up and took him down to lay beside me.  
  
His back to my chest, my leg wrapped around his, my head rested lightly on his shoulder . . . and that's how we spent the night.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I awoke to find I was alone, against the wall, naked under a blanket.  
  
"Kurama?" I called softly for him.  
  
"Oh good Hiei you're awake . . . we really should get going on that case. We were supposed to start yesterday." Kurama said with his back turned.  
  
I'm sure I heard sniff quickly so I snapped quickly over at him, "What are you crying about now?"  
  
"I'm not really crying Hiei . . . it's just my mother . . . I've been gone all night."  
  
I resisted the urge to laugh so I instead told him something a kind, loving person would, not me.  
  
"Why don't you call her before they send the cops out?" I told him smirking as I stood up and started to dress.  
  
He delayed his answer and eyed me for a second. Perverted little fox of mine . . .  
  
"Good idea Hiei." He told me walking out of the room to call his mother watching me the whole way.  
  
I finished dressing deciding to leave a little of my shirt unbuttoned for him.  
  
I sat around on that rug and waited for my fox to return to me.  
  
Fox . . . uh huh.  
  
"YOKO!?" I yelled jumping back a little as he walked down over to me and sat down.  
  
"Hiei . . . it's morning . . . you spent the night with him I'm guessing. So, how was he?" Yoko asked me raising an eyebrow and putting his hand on my thigh.  
  
"What, no hello?" I grunted at him coldly.  
  
"Sorry, just curious."  
  
Kurama must have changed after he called his mother.  
  
"That really IS all you think about isn't it." I said shaking my head.  
  
"When you're around and I know you're in the mood . . ." He answered with a devilish smile as he moved his hand higher and his other on my shoulder.  
  
"God I could never live with you!" I yelled at him with a laugh.  
  
"What, too sexy?" He asked sarcastically as he kissed my chest where my shirt was unbuttoned.  
  
"No, too perverted . . . the both of you! But I guess I'll bare it . . . OH YEAH!!" I remember standing straight up followed by Yoko.  
  
"What?" He asked quickly.  
  
"C'mon, we have a job, remember?" I told him grabbing a pre-packed bag and heading for the door.  
  
"Alright but you have to promise we'll finish later." He said giving me a seductive smile.  
  
"If we aren't killed, sure."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Hiei, Yoko, alone, around a bunch of other demons . . . yeah . . . DON'T WORRY! LOL . . . I mean YES! WORRY! PR! 


	9. Human trees, ha!

Here the 9th chapter!! I didn't think it would get this long. LOL  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Don't own Yoko!!! *Cries*  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"If we are I'm sure we'd meet in hell." Yoko told me running over to and out the door.  
  
"Ha . . . don't worry we won't die." I said shaking my head as we began to walk.  
  
"Umm . . . Hiei?" He asked putting on a worried expression as he stopped.  
  
"What is it now fox?" I grunted getting a little impatient, we were already late enough.  
  
"Well . . ." He said turning half way around and pointing to his tail.  
  
" . . . Oh . . ."  
  
"It wouldn't be so smart an idea to go out like this. What to you suggest we do?" Yoko asked folding his arms. "If you want to wait until night I know something we can do."  
  
"I don't think so." I said with a slight laugh. "But . . . okay let's go inside for a minute."  
  
I quickly walked past him and back inside. He turned to give ma confused look and then followed.  
  
" . . . What're we going to do now?" He asked walking over behind me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.  
  
"Not that you crazy youko . . ." I told him with a smirk as I reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What, I can't help but want you after last night Hiei . . . after I saw what a softy you are." Yoko said returning the smirk and kiss. "And I'm sure you can't help but want me . . . after all I am the best and I'm pretty certain I was your first and only." He continued pushing me to the floor and pining me down.  
  
" . . . YOKO! We still have a case to do!" I told him with a serious tone.  
  
"But Hiei I have something so much more important that I have to do . . ." Yoko said seductively and he reached down his head and started to lick around my collarbone.  
  
"Hey . . . I promise you can do- . . . me I guess, when we get back alright?" I told him with a hidden smile.  
  
"Oh?" He started lifting his lips and himself off of me.  
  
I quickly stood up and walked into the other room to look through the closet.  
  
"Yes!" I called from inside it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Hiei?" Yoko asked stepping in to the closet with me.  
  
"I'm finding you a cloak to cover your ears and tail." I told him searching though the realm called a closet.  
  
"I see . . . here's one . . ." He said moving forward to grab it and pushing himself against me.  
  
"Good. Now put it on and let's get going." I told him as I turned face him and then walked past, giving him a kiss on the shoulder as I did.  
  
He did so and ran after me and we both made our way out the door again.  
  
"So Hiei . . . you and my other self . . . you didn't-?"  
  
"No." I said quickly in response as we continued our walk which lead us though a park.  
  
"Oh . . . do you want to?" Yoko asked sounding surprisingly serious as he ran up to walk besides me.  
  
" . . . I guess." I answered hesitantly.  
  
"Does HE want to?" Yoko asked in a firm tone as he turned to give me a devilish look. I swear when he did he looked like some kind of evil grim reaper in that cloak.  
  
"I think so . . ." I told him turning my head and putting my hands in my pockets.  
  
A small human child ran past us screaming as he was chased by another one and they kept running until the second one caught and tackle the first.  
  
"Looks like fun . . ." Yoko said with a laugh.  
  
"Hn, you would think that huh?" I said turning to give him a smirkish smile.  
  
He turned and gave me the same disguised smile and completed the rest of our traveling virtually silent.  
  
"Hey Yoko . . . that's the place over there." I spoke to him for the first time in hours as I pointed to our destination about a mile away off in the distance.  
  
"Are we doing it tonight?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"No. We'll wait until morning." I told the youko as I took a seat under a tree.  
  
We arrived at a grassy hilltop that over looked the fortress we planned to break in to. There was only a single tree, but it was really rather large.  
  
"Those trees in the human world are nothing compared huh?" Yoko said sitting down as well, close, and putting his arm around me.  
  
"Whatever. Stupid Kitsune . . ." I told him with a smile as I slowly and hesitantly laid my head on his laugh.  
  
Yoko moved his hand around and pulled me all the way in his lap. I lowered my head into his soft arm and he gently cuddled me until I fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: ^^- Well I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was a little short but . . . if it wasn't as short it wouldn't have been but up as fast . . . right? PR! 


	10. Dreams

Sorry that took such a long time o.o I've been stuck with testing 'n' such. .  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Yoko . . .?" I sighed in question as I opened my eyes to a sleeping Kurama. "Oh."  
  
I was still in Kurama's arms; I guess Yoko had fallen asleep like that. Or at least Kurama had.  
  
He had the most innocent look on his face. Eyes closed tightly, cheeks a little red, mouth opened slightly and a soft breathing noise coming from him every few seconds. He looked like he was dreaming about something. Then I also noticed he was clutching onto my thigh a little tightly . . . hmm.  
  
" . . . Hiei . . ." He sighed out almost unable for me to understand.  
  
After a second or two he got a strange smile on his face as he began to rub up and down my leg. Kurama's other hand slid from behind my back and I quickly fell over leaving only the lower half of my body in his lap.  
  
Kurama's eyes opened slowly and then turned to look at me. I gave him a scowl to show him he had let me fall but instead of saying he was sorry he just let out a slight laugh.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked pulling my legs back and sitting up making sure to fold my arms to add to my silent grudge.  
  
"Nothing Hiei . . . just having a funny dream is all." Kurama answered standing up.  
  
He walked over above me and held out his hand to help me to my feet. I hesitantly reached for it and stood up.  
  
"What was it about? Feeling me up maybe?" I asked with a knowing grunt.  
  
"No." He said very matter-of-fact like.  
  
"Well then what were you dreaming about because I know what you were doing to me while you were dreaming." I told him with a smirk.  
  
"It was a very odd dream Hiei . . . in fact, I wasn't even myself in it."  
  
"Then who were you?"  
  
"Well, in that dream, I was you." Kurama said to me starting to laugh.  
  
"Then who was I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You were me I suppose. Although we both acted liked each other . . . well, in the way we spoke at least." Kurama said as a soft blush covered his cheeks.  
  
" . . . What ELSE were we doing?" I asked sitting down back under the tree.  
  
"My dream isn't anything important we need to discuss now." Kurama said looking away and putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"Come here." I told him firmly as I patted the spot besides me under the large tree. He slowly turned around and did as I had said. I reached my arm around him and he slid on his side slight to rest against the right half of my body. His arms gently found their way around me and hugged me close to him. His touch warmed my cold heart; he was so soft and gentile. "Kurama . . . c'mon, tell me."  
  
"Alright . . . well . . . I, or you," He started but then hesitantly rolled his eyes up and moved his mouth around.  
  
"Whatever." I grunted softly at him as my hand found its way to his silky red hair and I began to twist it around my fingers, finding it hard to keep it from sliding through my grasp.  
  
"Hiei . . . don't we have to get working now?" Kurama asked nuzzling his head in my chest.  
  
"Not yet . . . in order to start we need to bring out Yoko. I just want a little more time with you, if that's alright." I told him moving my other hand to his chin and lifting his head up close to mine. "I do love you. I haven't even ever told that to anyone before the last three days Kurama. And I'm not going to throw it around carelessly." I said to him with a genuine smile as I reached my head down and kissed him filled to my peek with strange, new emotions, love.  
  
Kurama kissed me back instantly and rolled over on top of me. I pulled my hand from his fine hair and placed it carefully on his back.  
  
Kurama pulled up from me and gazed down lovingly as he asked, "How much time before we have to start?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Than we'll have to be quick . . ."  
  
He rushed down and kissed me, again with an instant return. My other hand found its way to his back and I started on the removal of his shirt. He was clearly faster than me and had already discarded my shirt and was half way through my belts. We both took a break for air and as we did I started to catch up. I had thrown his shirt somewhere behind us and quickly moved on to his pants.  
  
As I was about to pull them off Kurama got a very worried and embarrassed look on his face. I quickly laid my head down to see an upside-down (Well to me) Botan starring at us with a very shocked expression (And Kurama's shirt hanging off her shoulder). Very quickly Kurama and I got the same.  
  
"H-How long have you been here?" Kurama asked sitting up off of me and buttoning his pants back up.  
  
"A minute or two . . . I- . . . I didn't know . . ." Botan stammered looking VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Why are you here?" I grunted at her standing up and refastening my belts.  
  
"Koenma sent me to tell you two that . . . you're umm . . . a little behind on your work." She told us looking her head to the side and quickly throwing Kurama's shirt off her with a slight yelp.  
  
I turned to look at Kurama who gave back a look to me that seemed to reveal his thoughts exactly, 'That's not all we're behind in.'  
  
"We were just getting to that." I told the far too bubbly girl as I started to put my shirt back on.  
  
Kurama sat there still looking very embarrassed about things. And clearly he wasn't about to stand up and get his own shirt. So I walked past Botan, picked it up, and threw it at Kurama.  
  
"It didn't look like that's what you were getting to . . ." Botan said followed by a long, embarrassing, silence.  
  
"Botan, we'd both appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to anyone about Hiei and I . . . umm . . . having . . ." Kurama started fidgeting around and then looking up to give Botan a glare, "Or *not* having . . ."  
  
"I understand." Botan replied quickly as she jumped back on her oar and floated up a little.  
  
"We mean it!!" I yelled at her as she flew away out of sight. "That girl knows FAR too many secrets about me . . ."  
  
I fiddled with my shirt for a minute and then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Hiei . . . are you ready yet or do we have to wait even longer?"  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" I yelled a little startled as I found Kurama had ALREADY changed into his youko form.  
  
"Didn't mean to frighten you Hiei," He said to me in that suggestive way he does. "But if you want to know something you're rather sexy when you're scared . . . more so than the rest of the time when you're already sexy."  
  
"Shut up. We have to get moving now." I told him starting to walk off.  
  
"Wait Hiei!" He yelled running after until he reached my side.  
  
I grunted a quick, "Hn." And we both continued walking.  
  
"So, you and my human form had yet another night together . . . did you get to yet?"  
  
"Why do you even care?!" I yelled over at him still really pissed off at that Botan.  
  
"Because I know that after you do he'll be a lot more comfortable around you. And because I like these kinds of stories."  
  
"God you're so sex obsessed." I grunted shaking my head. "And if you must know, we were going to but got interrupted. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now shut up."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: ^^;; Umm . . . please review? 


	11. Fighting Spirit

Sorry that took a while. Here is chapter 11! This fic is probably going to be a little longer than I expected it to be. LOL ^^;; But that's good right?  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Own no.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Hiei, do you know where we're going?" Yoko asked as we walked by a tree, one of many in the forest that was between that hill and the fortress.  
  
"Maybe . . ." I grunted getting really annoyed at all the plant life.  
  
" . . . Perhaps if I lead we'll get there TODAY. We've already wasted 4 hours!" He yelled at me grabbing my shoulder and turning me to look at him.  
  
I shook my head yes and he walked ahead of me, kissing my cheek first for some reason.  
  
He took a step forwards and instantly found his foot trapped in a vine the rested on the ground. He tried to jerk it off with no luck, so I bent down and started to do it for him.  
  
"Good start." I grunted at him sarcastically.  
  
He responded to my remark by kicking my shoulder with his, now free, foot, knocking me over.  
  
I quickly stood and brushed myself off making sure to give him a look.  
  
"Come one, before it gets dark and we have to wait until tomorrow, AGAIN. Of course . . . if we do have to . . ."  
  
"Shut up right now . . ." I started walking over besides him. We both started to pick up the pace, making sure to avoid stepping in anything that would get us caught. "I told you, when we're DONE." I told him giving a slight smile.  
  
I knew he didn't really want to sleep with me again. And neither did I. (Well that's not all completely true but mostly yeah . . .) we really did enjoy each other's company, we could talk about things. We understood one another, and we loved each other.  
  
"You're cute when you care." Yoko said to me mockingly as he gave me a knowing smirk.  
  
"Did you not hear when I told you to shut up?"  
  
"Like you think you can threaten me . . . you wouldn't hurt me if I asked you to."  
  
I started to run a little faster, making him have to try and catch up. As soon as he did I put out my leg in front of him and watched as he started to fall over.  
  
Right before he made contact with the hard, bushy, ground, I reached out my hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him back up.  
  
"You're right." I said softly as I closed my eyes and continued walking.  
  
He gave a soft smile and hurried to walk besides me.  
  
After another hour or two of walking around we made it out of the forest. I looked up and saw the fortress was a whole lot bigger than I expected.  
  
"Damn . . ." Yoko sighed almost sarcastically as he looked at it for himself. "That's pretty huge."  
  
"Yeah . . . do you still think we can make it out the same way we go in?" I asked turning to give him a smirk.  
  
"I guess not. A place this big must hold a LOT of security. What exactly did these demons do?" Yoko asked turning to look at me curiously.  
  
"Well, as far as I know, they re-stole the Conjuring Blade." I told him with a laugh. "I think that's why Koenma sent Kurama along with me. Like I'd want that useless thing anymore anyway . . . I'm strong enough as I am right now." I explained. "But because they do have it we can expect even more protection because of its power."  
  
"Do you really not want it Hiei? You know if you do we can return it to them and then I'll get it for you." Yoko said to me, I think he was being sarcastic but I couldn't tell.  
  
"Umm . . . no . . ." I sighed shacking my head as I took a step back behind a bush, followed by Yoko.  
  
"Are those treasures really THAT easy to steal?" Yoko asked with a laugh.  
  
"It only seemed easy for my group because we had Kurama on it. He, um, and you, are especially good at that kind of thing. They must have someone pretty strong with stealing too." I said to him with a smirk. "You ready?"  
  
"Almost . . ." He sighed hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curious about his rather sad expression.  
  
"Well . . . it's just . . ." He stammered looking back and forth between me and the ground.  
  
"Spit it out!" I yelled perhaps a little too loudly.  
  
" . . . Hiei, what if that someone is stronger than me?" He asked looking over at me with watery eyes.  
  
The sight wasn't quite right, but it unlocked a deep pain in my heart to see it, his sadness.  
  
"What do you mean . . .?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.  
  
"What if that demon is more powerful than even the two of use put together? What if, what if one of use or both of use doesn't make it? I . . ." He started to finished but stopped to hold back tears as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you . . ."  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Sorry that was kind of short. It's just I'm kinda hungry now and want to eat dinner LMAO. 


	12. The fight begins

12 chapters . . . wow . . . this was only going to be like, 3 when I started. LOL Anyway it might go on a couple more chapters.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I looked down at him, starting to feel a little frightened myself. Here, the great Yoko Kurama was crying and clinging to me in fear of his life, my life.  
  
"Stupid youko . . ." I said to him softly as I stroked his head. "We're going to be fine."  
  
"How can you be sure . . .? You know the power of the Conjuring Blade . . . you know what they are capable of doing with it!  
  
"They're idiots . . . only an idiot would depend on that worthless thing for power." I answered him as he lifted his head to look at me in the eye.  
  
His yellow eyes shined with his tears like a beautiful jewel. But it pained me to see it.  
  
"Hiei . . . let's go, we have to." Yoko told me standing to his feet and purposely stepping on my head to lift himself over the bush.  
  
"Damn fox . . ." I uttered as I stood after him and rubbed my head.  
  
I ran to catch up with him and in no time at all we were half way there. Of course half way wasn't as easy as it sounded. As soon as we got within a close distance we were instantly attacked by tens of minor demons.  
  
Single ones were easy. But when there was so many attacking from all sides it became a slight challenge.  
  
Yoko and I moved back to back to cover each other at the same time pulling out our weapons, he a whip and I a sword.  
  
It was happening so fast and everything was unexpected and uncoordinated, but somehow we fought in perfect unison. A demon attacked at my side and Yoko's whip turned to kill it, one at his and my sword made a brief cut through its neck.  
  
It wasn't long before we had gone through them all. A small pile of their dead remains, remained, on either side of where we stood.  
  
Yoko and I both let out a grunt at the same time as he transformed his whip back to it a small plant and I sheathed my sword, both done at the same time.  
  
"You know Hiei sex can really make two people coordinated." He laughed as we walked until we reached the fortresses main entrance.  
  
"Ha, ha . . ." I said rolling my eyes as I inspected the door and he kept watch for any demons that might attack.  
  
After finding there was no proper way to open it, I took a few steps back and then very forcefully rammed myself into it, sending it to the ground in a few pieces.  
  
As soon as we took two steps inside we were again attacked. But this time not by meaningless demons, by only two who looked as though they were decent fighters.  
  
One looked as though it were female and the other I really wasn't sure. The both of them looked rather deformed. I grew curious because it didn't look natural. I wondered if maybe these demons were being tortured and forced to fight . . . whatever the case it was upon their last minutes.  
  
An opponent is an opponent, and opponents must be defeated.  
  
"No mercy Hiei." Yoko said over at me slyly, for sure he had thought the same thing as I had.  
  
I gave a quick nod as we again drew our weapons and charged the two at the time in the same way.  
  
I screamed out a loud HIIYA sort of noise as I quickly ran behind the female one, catching her off guard and vigorously thrusting my sword through her back and out her stomach.  
  
She dropped to the floor and I swiftly turned to the other one who had wrapped his (I believed it to be a him) arm around Yoko's neck and threatened his life with sharp daggers moving quickly forward towards him.  
  
Making a risky but necessary decision I lifted my sword and carefully threw it towards the demons hand, praying wouldn't miss by a 8th of an inch and decapitate Yoko.  
  
By very close luck it stopped Yoko's near death by dagger before cutting through anything besides a thin layer of skin.  
  
The male demon cried out in pain as his grabbed his hand and as he did so my blood covered sword dropped to the ground and I hurried to grab it.  
  
At the moment I was tripped by the female demon who had spun herself around and used her legs to knock mine off balance sending me to the floor unable to reach my sword.  
  
Yoko sprung into action, kicking the male demon into a wall and diving for it. He heaved a heavy and painful sigh as he hit the floor, grabbed its handle and slid it into my grasp.  
  
The female demon jumped on my back lying herself on me and using her hands to pin my arms to the floor by the wrists. For a woman she was surprisingly strong and was able to stop me from lifting my hands. I thought about trying to get up but that was probably a bad idea because she could then force me down again, only causing more damage. My only hope was Yoko.  
  
He knew it too and because he did he ran over to where the male demon lied and whipped him until no matter how strong he couldn't live.  
  
It was no longer two on two. It was two on one and we had a huge advantage.  
  
The female was already wounded in the stomach so while Yoko ran as fast as he could to get over to me I worked my back to aggravate it, distracting her from Yoko.  
  
Yoko soon arrived and almost instantly he wrapped his whip around her neck and gave her a quick and seemingly painless death, except for her other wound which had to hurt like hell.  
  
I quickly stood to my feet and felt a very uncomfortable sliminess on my back. I already knew what it was. That woman had bled all over my back when she lied on top of me. Unwanted of this displeasure I threw my shirt off and Yoko and I started for a staircase.  
  
"So Hiei, how did she touch you?"  
  
"Damn it Yoko . . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Again, sort of short, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ Please review! 


	13. Whahuh?

Finally huh? Here it is chapter 13!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yoko Kurama . . . if I owned him . . . the show would have a serious lack of Yusuke.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hiei . . . did you hear something?" Yoko asked turning to look at me as his ear turned left and right.  
  
"Maybe . . ." I answered slowly turning myself around to look behind us, as did Yoko.  
  
We both jumped back and I nearly fell over when we saw standing behind us a laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? You shouldn't do things like that!" Yoko yelled at them folding his arms and glaring.  
  
"Hey Urameshi I was sure they'd see us! I guess they're losing their touch!" The oaf said to the detective the both of them still laughing at our surprised expressions.  
  
"I know!!" He yelled back wiping away a laughing tear.  
  
"How long have you been behind us?" I asked putting on a scowl and folding my arms, making myself look like Yoko.  
  
"After you said something like 'damn it Yoko . . .'" The detective replied as their laughter stopped.  
  
"Good . . ." I sighed shaking my head and letting my arms rest along side me.  
  
Yusuke and that deformity got very thoughtful looks on their faces as they starred at my chest. I raised my eyebrow at them strangely and then turned to Yoko who had a seductive little smirk on his face.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Hey Hiei . . . what's that?" Yusuke asked pointing up at that 'Y' shaped scar Yoko had given me.  
  
Oh!  
  
" . . . It's a scar." I answered starting to sweat as I turned to Yoko again who still had that look on his face. He wasn't going to help me.  
  
"Where'd you get it?" He then asked as they turned to look at Yoko who started to laugh insanely.  
  
As he laughed Yusuke and the insect turned to look at me again, I got a very guilty expression on my face and I'm sure I started to blush. Uh-oh . . .  
  
"Did . . . did HE give it to you?" The over sized maggot asked as he pointed to Yoko who had reached hysteria.  
  
"Yes . . ." Yoko told them with a devilish look in his eyes aimed at me.  
  
That fox was evil.  
  
"H-how?" The detective asked as the two turned their eyes between Yoko and me.  
  
"Well, with my claws of course." The fox answered licking his fingers on the hand he had used.  
  
PURE evil!  
  
"W-why" They both asked at the same time raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Because I had to hold on to him somehow . . ." Yoko told them giving a smirk to us three.  
  
"Why were you holding on to him?" Kuwabara asked turning to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Why do you think genius?" The fox asked giving me a sideways glance.  
  
"Because . . . he was falling somewhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He was walking into something he shouldn't?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Umm . . . then why Hiei?" Yusuke asked turning to look at me.  
  
I started to fidget nervously and I'm sure I was sweating and blushing a lot. I think we were trapped . . . or I was trapped. Yoko seemed like he was ready to brag about it.  
  
"So, why are you two here?" I asked giving them a glare.  
  
"Well Koenma sent us here after we saved those kids and- hey Urameshi I think I might know why!!!!!!!" The oaf yelled out as he turned to Yusuke and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Eww Kuwabara that's not it . . . that'd just be freaky!" Yusuke yelled back as he then turned to look at how guilty I looked and how happy Yoko looked. "Umm . . . you guys didn't . . . umm . . . you weren't . . . well I mean you couldn't have . . . it couldn't be that you . . . umm . . . okay, did you guys . . . sleep together?"  
  
I froze in my boots and Yoko turned to me and started laughing again.  
  
"Hey Urameshi why would he go and make it a 'Y' anyway . . . I mean . . ." Kuwabara trailed off as I still stood frozen and Yoko continued to laugh.  
  
"YOU SEEM TO BE ENJOYING THIS FAR TOO MUCH FOX! YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP!!" I yelled over at Yoko pushing him a bit to make him stop laughing.  
  
"Well I find this funny!" He yelled back glaring at me and then returning the push.  
  
"What, my embarrassment!!?"  
  
"What's to be embarrassed about!? It's not like you're the first one this has happened to!"  
  
"Well SORRY I thought I was different!!!"  
  
" . . . I didn't say you weren't Hiei."  
  
We both then turned to look at Kuwabara and Yusuke who were starring at us with wide eyes and stupid looks.  
  
"What that- when did THAT happen!!?" Yusuke blurted out as he turned to Kuwabara.  
  
" . . . Umm . . . what do you mean?" I asked casually.  
  
"DIDN'T HE JUST SAY YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER!!?" Kuwabara yelled as he pointed to Yoko.  
  
"Oh that . . . I don't remember you saying anything like that, do you?" I questioned turning to Yoko with an innocent look on my face.  
  
"No, not a thing . . ." Yoko replied looking back at me and then to them raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you two think such things. You guys really need to get your minds out of the gutter." I told them shaking my head as Yoko and I started to walk up the stairs again, he giving me a furtive smile.  
  
"Then where'd you get the scar?" Yusuke asked as he and the ugly oaf started to follow behind us.  
  
"Didn't you see those dead bodies in the other room?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, how do you think they DIED?"  
  
"In a fight?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then how did YOKO give it to you?"  
  
"Well, you see, I simply conjured up a plan to make them think we were fighting in order to lure them into a trap. I had to do something to Hiei, so I stabbed him with my claws and gave him a scar. Does that make sense?"  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Well them shut up and stop asking stupid questions!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I sure do know how to stall!! ^______^ PR! 


	14. However the end must come

. That took longer than I wanted it to. Oh well enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I didn't own it at the beginning and now that it's the end I still don't! ((However I'm looking into it.))  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
We finally made it up the stairs. However what we found I was quiet surprised about.  
  
It was a small human child.  
  
"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke cried out as he pointed to the kid with a stunned look on his face.  
  
This all puzzled me. We had come up to this room, it was all in stone, and I figured it would be where we would find the leader. It was a perfect battlefield. Why was all we found a small human toddler?  
  
"What do you two know of it?!" I asked looking at Yoko and my teammates in question.  
  
"Well, when we were off on that other case dealing with those escape demon murderers attacking preschool children in their sleep, the reason they found out is because one child disappeared. That girl fits the description of that child!!" Yusuke answered looking angry.  
  
"So those demons were attacking the children for only one reason, to get two of us to go out and catch them so the others could steal the Conjuring Blade." Yoko said looking over at me.  
  
"They're plan was to make sure only one of us came, me." I said turning to look at the others.  
  
"How do you figure that?" The oaf asked looking confused.  
  
"Because, when Kurama and I were going over this case at his house a few days ago found they had a collapsing wall. We'd have to be really fast to make it past. I'm the fastest one and I was prepared to take this case myself. When Kurama and I brought out Yoko, I was GOING to convince him that I could handle it on my own but then- . . . YOU STUPID FOX WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL THIS AND CONSTRUCTED A PLAN IF YOU DIDN'T START FEELING ME UP!!" I started to explain but then decided to blame Yoko for everything.  
  
"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DRAGGED ME UPSTAIRS!"  
  
"I DRAGGED YOU!? If anything you literally DRAGGED me up stairs!!"  
  
"HOLD IT, HOLD IT! What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke asked as he and his ugly friend stared at us looking a little embarrassed for both me and Yoko.  
  
"Urameshi there are children around!! Well you all stop talking about whatever you're talking about! KIDS DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" The oaf scolded us as he pointed to the little girl who was sitting across the room looking at us with a blank gaze.  
  
"Umm . . . sorry Hiei . . ." Yoko started giving me a sincere look as he then turned to the others and took a deep breath. Damn that fox! "Hiei and I . . ."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" I yelled reaching up and covering his mouth with my hand, which he soon bit so I pulled it away. "LOOK HERE FOX, JUST FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID!"  
  
"About what?" Yoko asked looking at me with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"You know what . . ."  
  
"About promising to have sex again when we get back?"  
  
At that, I went numb. And even more so as Kuwabara and Yusuke got terribly shocked, disgusted, frightened, mocking, and faces that you knew would crack in laughter any second on them directed and me and me alone.  
  
" . . . Not that you idiot . . .!!"  
  
"And Hiei thinks he's got it bad . . ." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara as the two started to laugh hysterically.  
  
I started to say something but it was cut off by more laughter. I got a very deep pink blush on my face and then turned to give Yoko a mean glare.  
  
"About what?" He whispered to me in question as the other two couldn't hear out of laughter.  
  
"Forget it, I still love you."  
  
At that he smiled at me, so I returned it to him. My blush faded and I became much less embarrassed. Being in love and . . . sharing it . . . with someone like Yoko wasn't anything to be ashamed of. If anything I should be praised! Look at how lucky I was . . . besides, after thinking about it. If Yoko hadn't semi-forced me to sleep with him I would have convinced him of it and gone here on my own. And if I'd done that, we would have fallen into their trap.  
  
They clearly planned for one fighter. There were two demons to fight, why match it evenly when you could out number us terribly? Like they did at the entrance, without Yoko, I wouldn't have been able to defeat all of those little demons.  
  
What a shock. Because we had sex . . . he saved my life.  
  
"Did you guys really?" Kuwabara asked as those idiots came out of laughter.  
  
I really wished they weren't here right now. I wanted to just put my arms out and embrace my fox but I wouldn't even think of doing it around these fools. However Yoko didn't think the same way I did.  
  
Yoko reached out and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to him in a very un-suggestive manner. For once he just wanted to hold me, nothing more than that.  
  
Fuck those other idiots I didn't care! I hugged him back!  
  
We stood their in each other's warm arms not caring who saw or what they thought. Yoko's eyes watered and again I witnessed him cry, however I wasn't as hurt this time. I was overwhelmingly happy from them.  
  
I knew Yusuke and that maggot were starring. I figured by now their expressions had changed. They no longer looked like they wanted to laugh and make fun of us. Maybe they accepted it. I hope so because we weren't going to hide it anymore.  
  
After we slowly let go of each other Yoko wiped his eyes dry and then turned to give our company a glare that said, 'say and word and it'll be your last.' I liked the message so I gave the same.  
  
"Anyway . . . Hiei, if anyone shouldn't fight it's you. That's what they've planned for!" The detective said trying hard not to stare at my left hand, which was placed softly in Yoko's.  
  
"No, they know we're all here by now. It doesn't matter . . . Hiei and I will fight thank you." My sweet fox told them as he turned along with me to look at the girl. We did so for a long while.  
  
It wasn't wasted time though. We were trying to figure out why exactly they had a child in the room instead of a demon to fight. It strange . . . and so was this room.  
  
There was something poking at the back of my mind that I was trying to figure out but it just wasn't working. I was supposed to remember something.  
  
Just as I started to remember a little I turned to tell Yoko when I saw he was just going about changing back. NO!  
  
"Is normal Kurama with Hiei too Urameshi?"  
  
"I dunno . . ."  
  
"Hiei . . . did it not last long enough? I'm sorry I timed it wrong . . ." Kurama apologized taking away his hand and giving me a sorry look.  
  
"No, I was wasting time . . . along with THEM!?" I yelled giving the others a glare.  
  
"Oh! HI GUYS!!" Kurama said nervously as he took a step to the side away from me.  
  
"They know Kurama . . ." I told my human fox (???) as I pointed to the scar on my chest.  
  
"I see . . . so what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, we can't charge in fighting because there's no one to fight. The only one out there is that girl." I explained to Kurama pointing up at the small girl who was just sitting there.  
  
"Hiei, you do remember that this room is the one with the wall!!!!" Kurama yelled pointing over to the wall the child sat under.  
  
The map came back into mind. That was the collapsing one! The main fight wasn't here! It was in the next room. The only way to get there was by walking over to it, across from where we stood. As soon as we did the wall would fall. However for us it would be easy to dodge in such a large room. But, if we just dodged . . . that child would be crushed.  
  
"DAMN IT THEY'RE SMARTED THAN I THOUGHT!" I cried out turning to look at Kurama with an annoyed look on my face. "Kurama, you're not the kind of man who'd let a kid get smashed by a wall are you?"  
  
"Umm . . . is there a kind of man that would?"  
  
" . . . Damn. They planned for this two. What they really wanted is both me and Kurama! The only reason for having those other demons is to stall for time and get Kurama into human form! The demons WERE being forced to fight . . . because they needed Kurama to be in human form. They know he wouldn't let that kid die. What they didn't know is that there are 4 of us." I explained looking over at all my teammates . . . and my mate.  
  
"Hiei, here's something they wouldn't expect. You save the child." Kurama told me putting his hand on my shoulder firmly like he spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the fastest Hiei . . . you're the only who could save her. Please Hiei . . ." Kurama pleaded looking at me in the eye with tears forming in his own.  
  
"Fine . . ." I grunted taking a step forward. "I swear if it was anyone else but Kurama . . ." I mumbled as I then turned to face everyone. "I'll run and get that brat and while I'm doing so you guys have to run like the wind got it? No one comes trying to save me if I slip up, got that?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded but Kurama hesitated.  
  
"Hiei . . . I can't agree to that." He told me softly putting his hand on my cheek and looking directly at me with a well blended blush.  
  
((Yusuke and Kuwabara at this point have been traumatized for life and never plan to recover all they've seen.))  
  
"You better 'cause we're going right now!" I said turning and preparing to run. "Ready?!" I yelled to jerk the other two awake and over to where we were.  
  
We all got in running stances. I had to be the first to run . . . if not that kid was as good as dead. If the wall began to fall before I started running I'd never make it to the kid in time.  
  
Here we went.  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to brush off the fear I felt. What if I didn't make it? Would I be cut down just as I'd found happiness . . . never being able to say goodbye to the one I loved? How would it affect Kurama?  
  
But no . . . I couldn't think that way.  
  
So I ran.  
  
I heard stone crack and then heard it fall and smash against the ground. The rocks holding the wall in place had dislodged, making the wall start to fall.  
  
I ducked down still running as fast as I could, feeling in bottom of my stomach that something wasn't right. I found out less than a second later when I reached the child to find she was already dead. No wonder she didn't move.  
  
They had already killed her.  
  
I started to run back and I as I did I caught a glimpse of Kurama staring at me strangely. He wondered why I didn't have the girl. But I really wish I hadn't seen him. It slowed me down just enough.  
  
The entire wall came crashing down. I ran as fast as I could but sadly I couldn't save my legs from getting completely crushed under the weight of the stone.  
  
It was delayed but soon it hit me. Such an intense pain I couldn't describe. Or remember because I passed out.  
  
. . .  
  
The last thing I saw was Kurama running towards me, tears falling from his eyes and screams coming from his mouth.  
  
It was nice to have someone who cared.  
  
The next thing I remember was thankfully not death, or amputation. It was a bed . . . a nice warm bed.  
  
I didn't exactly realize where I was but it looked a little familiar. It became a lot more familiar when I opened my eyes and saw a little piece of black fabric on the fluffy human pillow.  
  
Kurama's bed of course!  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Kurama cried out as he opened the door to his room holding extra blankets, which he threw to the side after seeing I was awake and ran over to me and instantly started to kiss me all over.  
  
"What the hell happened . . .?" I groaned as he looked up at me and just gave me one more kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Well, after your legs got crushed Yusuke and Kuwabara went and defeated that demon and got the Conjuring Blade back. It turns out that the demon had been planning this for a while. He had been watching our every move!" Kurama started to explain stopping and kissing my nose.  
  
"Every? . . . Okay . . . how long has it been?" I asked starting to feel the pain in my legs again, it wasn't that bad however.  
  
"Wait and let me finish . . . well after creating that distraction to lure Kuwabara and Yusuke away and getting us to come by ourselves and after it didn't work and you passed out . . . we took you to Yukina and had her heal most of you. But I'm afraid both your legs are still broken. It's been about 4 days now." Kurama finished giving me another quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"And one more thing . . . why am I here?"  
  
"Well, we figured it was the most logical place for you to stay. My mother doesn't mind." Kurama told me deciding just to lye down next to me so he didn't have to keep reaching over to kiss me.  
  
"M-mother?" I asked nervously as Kurama grabbed one of my hands and started sucking on one of my fingers.  
  
"I told her you were a friend of mine who was in the hospital . . . and that's why I had been gone, to visit you because you were lonely. I asked mother if you could stay here so I didn't have to leave so much and she said it was fine.  
  
"And she doesn't know about anything that happened with us right?" I asked as Kurama moved to another finger.  
  
"Well actually Hiei, nothing DID happen between us." Kurama said sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"I mean Yoko . . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Hey y'know Kurama I'm sorry we're going to have to wait a while. Same for Yoko . . ."  
  
Kurama moved his head up to look at me in the eyes. They were shinning and glowing with love, much like I'm sure mine were.  
  
"Hiei, I don't want sex or anything else from you . . . I just want you to be here for me to love. And look at your situation! You're not going anywhere for a while Hiei. You can even walk!"  
  
So I guess I'd have to wait to fulfill my promise to Yoko. But that was okay . . . the last time I saw him he only wanted my love. He wouldn't mind as long as I was okay.  
  
And although I'd have to wait with Kurama as well, he was right, I wasn't going anywhere. Broken legs or no!  
  
I loved all of him, both sides, both personalities, both bodies and both souls!  
  
~*END*~  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I hope you all liked the end of that one. I hated having to hurt Hiei but oh well, they don't seem to mind. Please review! 


End file.
